


Asundertale

by RubberTurianTrash (general809)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inflation, Interactive Fiction, Other, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general809/pseuds/RubberTurianTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Twine dating sim featuring inflation and shiz. Currently only Undyne's route is playable. This work will be updated with relevant tags as the game updates.<br/>Currently looking for writers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asundertale

**[Play "Asundertale".](http://philome.la/RubberTurian809/asundertale-indev-011/play#_=_) **

Tell me what you think, leave requests.

Check out the [Trello](https://trello.com/b/fDn3KotR/asundertale) to keep up to date with what I'm planning on doing with the game.

UPDATE: This project is on indefinite hiatus. I am currently looking for writers to help me continue it, but as it stands I can't get this finished on my own.

UPDATE: FINE, I guess I'll UPDATE IT THEN. Only been a friggin' year. Will get set back up to get work done sometime soon I suppose.

Contact me if you're interested in helping out!! I don't want to let this die out yet, but I can't do this on my own, you guys.

 

 


End file.
